Changing Worlds
by Yamashita Rie
Summary: Eiji died after a car hit him. He became a Shinigami and had to protect his friends. Can he save them from Aizen? Prince of Tennis x Bleach crossover. Warning: OOC and future.
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Bleach nor Prince of Tennis**

**Note: This is my first crossover fanfic and my first fanfic about Bleach. I hope the combination will work.  
This story takes place a few days after Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen had left Soul Society. I use some chapters from the Bleach manga/anime.**

**Warning: OOC and future**

**Enjoy^^**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Chapter 1: The Accident

~ Eiji's POV ~

I had never seen ghosts before, but if someone asked, I would say I believe they existed.

When I had training with the others, I suddenly saw something strange coming from the sky. It looked like a monster with a hole in the chest. I didn't know it was a kind of ghost.

"Eiji, can you see it too?" Oishi asked.

"Do you mean that monster?" I replied.

"I thought you couldn't see ghosts," Oishi said slightly surprised.

"Nya, I thought the same," I mumbled.

Short after its appearance the monster was already defeated by someone.

"I see this almost every day happening since a few days." Oishi didn't seem impressed, he could always see ghosts, just like the other regulars: Eiji was the only one who couldn't.

Oishi continued the training when I looked for the last time at the spot where the monster disappeared. I saw nobody, but I knew somebody was looking at us. And I was sure it wasn't Fujiko, because he played a match against Taka-san.

After the training I walked together with Fuji. Yumiko picked her younger brother up and I thanked her for the offer to give me a ride. I wanted to go to the sport shop first, I didn't have enough grip tape.

Luckily the shop was still open when I came. I found the tape and paid. When I walked outside, I felt someone was looking at me – again. I ran home. I looked around, waiting until the cars had passed. I crossed the street, not noticing a drunk man driving a car didn't see me. I heard a voice, warning me, but it was already too late. I got in an accident. Then I could finally see him, before I passed out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~ Hitsugaya's POV ~

It was all thanks to Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen that I had to go to the real world to get rid of the Hollows. They keep on coming, but I managed to defeat them.

I recovered quickly from the wound Aizen gave me. Hinamori's condition is bad, but she's alive. It would take some time before she could work again.

The I heard there were Hollows in Tokyo. I had to go. After I defeated the Hollows, I saw two boys looking at the sky. One of them could see me, the other couldn't. They were from the same age as Kurosaki, maybe a little younger. The were doing something I didn't know. I decided to follow the red-haired one. He went to a kind of shop. He knew I was here, but he still couldn't see me.

He had to cross a street. He watched out before crossing, but he overlooked another car. I tried to warn him, but my voice reached him to late. I couldn't prevent an accident. The car hit him, but didn't stop. The boy was left behind. I went to him. He could see me now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Eiji didn't appear at school. Oishi wondered what could happen to him, but had had to concentrate.

At practice Eiji didn't come as well. Nobody knew why he was absent. Then Oishi saw the strange person from yesterday.

"I have seen you before," Oishi said.

The other regulars saw him too. The person had white hair, blue eyes and was around the same height as Echizen. He walked to them.

"Do you know a red-haired boy?" he asked.

Everybody nodded.

"He got in an accident yesterday," the person continued. "He is in hospital right now."

"Eiji..." Oishi whispered. "Do you know how he's doing?"

The person shook his head.

"Well, thanks for telling us," Fuji said, "ano..."

He didn't know the name of the stranger.

"Hitsugaya. My name is Hitsugaya Toushirou."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**This was the first chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**I need some names for zanpakutou's, like for Eiji, could you help me to invent some?  
I know the names of the zanpakutou's of the original shinigami.**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	2. Rukongai

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Bleach nor Prince of Tennis**

**Note: it took some time, but it's still short… Had to finish a request and wanted to finish my first story, "Friendship Can Change Everything". And I did it.**

**Enjoy^^**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2: Rukongai

Silence, except when a nurse or doctor ran through the hal. They were sitting in front of Eiji's door. Hitsugaya was with thm. He felt Eiji was an important friend, they didn't want to lose him.

The parents of Eiji were inside. They accepted the fact the regulars were waiting oustide.

Suddenly Hitsugaya's eyes widened. He felt something disappearing.

"Something wrong?" Tezuka looked at him.

"I'm afraid it is," Hitsugaya sighed sadly.

A doctor left the room. Everybody looked up. The doctor had a sad look on his face.

"Are you friends of Eiji?" he asked.

The regulars nodded.

"I have bad news," the doctor said. "We couldn't save him. He died a few seconds ago."

"Sonna..." Oishi mumbled.

There was silence again. They walked inside the room and saw the red-haired acrobatic laying on the bed. He was pale and his eyes were closed, it just looked like he was sleeping.

Everyone was crying. A tear fell from Hitsugaya's cheek.

"Even his soul has already gone," he said.

"Do you know where he is going?" Oishi asked.

"To the place I live," Hitsugaya answered. "I will find him, don't worry. And I'm sorry you lost your friend."

"Don't mind," Fuji said. "He was the only one who wasn't able to see souls. In the end he managed to see them, but instead he became a soul himself."

"Please find him," Taka-san said.

"Don't worry, I'll do it," Hitsgaya said.

He threw one last look at Eiji and left.

"Matsumoto, search for a red-haired acrobatic boy with a bandage on his cheek," he said. "His name is Kikumaru Eiji."

Then he went through a gate.

"Ma, I think we can rely on him," Inui said. "He seemed pretty serious."

"He is serious, I could tell from his eyes," Fuji replied.

"Just like you, Fuji-senpai," Echizen mumbled.

He immediately shut his mouth when he saw Fuji looking at him.

"Well, I think we must leave," Momo said.

The regulars left, still crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a complete different place. Eiji looked around. It took some time before he got here – he didn't even know how he got here – but he didn't recognise the place at all. He was standing in a street. Nobody paid attention to him. Eiji walked through the streets and climbed on the roof.

He watched over a big city. It didn't look like Tokyo. In the distance he saw a white tower. He was wondering what it was when someone shouted at him.

"Oy! Get off the roof!"

Eiji startled and saw a man standing on the ground. Everybody was looking at him. Eiji jumped up and ran over the roof. The man intended to follow him, but didn't.

_What am I doing here? Why am I here? I want to go to Oishi!_

Eiji was desperated and jumped from roof to roof. He didn't want to stop. He ran to the center of the city with the white tower when he noticed he was being chased by some persons in black – just like the boy he saw after he got hit by a car. He dodged all the attacks, but then he slipped and fell off the roof. He hit the ground with his head. He tried to get up, up, but that's when his sight became a little blurred.

"Calm down," a woman's voice said. "We were told to look for you. I don't think my taichou would hurt you. Are you allright?"

Eiji felt blood dripping along his cheek. He had hit the ground pretty hard. He shook his head and lost conciousness.

The woman smiled.

"Daijoubu," she said.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kyaa, another chapter done… I have another story continuing, "The Haunted House". It's quite frustating when you don't know how to continue, that's what I experienced during "Friendship Can Change Everything"…**

**Ideas are welcome, requests are welcome, and I need a name for a zanpakutou for Eiji!**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	3. An Own Zanpakutou

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Prince of Tennis nor Bleach**

**Note: here is another chapter! I have written some oneshots, so it took some time to write this chapter. I keep getting ideas, that's frustrating sometimes. XD**

**Enjoy^^**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 3: An Own Zanpakutou

Eiji woke up with a hurting head. He felt something long laying next to him. He saw it was a sheath, but there was no sword or something like that in it.

"Are you feeling better now?"

An orange-haired woman walked inside.

"Nya, I think so," Eiji mumbled. "Where am I?"

"The head quarters of the 10th Squad," the woman answered. "Unohana-taichou of the 4th Squad treated you. I am Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaichou of the 10th Squad, by the way. What is your name?"

"Kikumaru Eiji," Eiji answered.

He sat up and looked around. He was in a small room.

"My taichou will come to you soon," Matsumoto said. "I go to my office. Maybe I see you later."

Then she left. Eiji blinked his eyes. 10th Squad? 4th Squad? How many squads would be there?

When he was about to lay down, the door went open. A small, white-haired shinigami went inside.

"Matsumoto told me you were awake," he said. "I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou, taichou of the 10th Squad of the Gotei 13."

"Are there thirteen squads, nya?" Eiji asked.

Hitsugaya nodded.

"I promised your friends that I'll find you," he said. "Is that yours?"

He pointed at the empty sheath.

"Nya, I think it is," Eiji said and picked it up. "Mou, why is it empty?"

"I think you will get your own zanpakutou soon," Hitsugaya replied.

"What's a zanpakutou, nya?" Eiji didn't understand it.

"It's a sword, which is related to its owner," Hitsugaya explained. "I've got my own one a long time ago. Mine is called Hyourinmaru."

He showed his zanpakutou. Eiji stared at it for a while.

"It's beautiful, nya," he mumbled.

"I will teach you all the shinigami stuff," Hitsugaya continued. "But first I want you to recover fully. Matsumoto will guide you through Seireitei. Now you just rest, okay?"

Eiji nodded and laid back. He was still holding the sheath. He fell quickly asleep. Hitsugaya left.

"How is he doing?"

Hitsugaya was a little surprised.

"Ukitake!"

He stood in frond of the 13th Squad taichou.

"I heard Unohana treated our guest," Ukitake Juushirou said. "It seems like he is special. Kurotsuchi already wanted him as a research object."

Hitsugaya sweatdropped. That was just like 12th Squad taichou Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"I didn't expedt other," he sighed. "He is okay now. He has an empty sheath, do you know what it means?"

"Oh, I haven't heard something like that before," Ukitake admitted. "I would say he is about to get his zanpakutou."

"I thought the same," Hitsugaya replied.

"What is his name?" Ukitake asked.

"Kikumaru Eiji. He is often called Nekomaru. According to Matsumoto he is a real acrobatic boy. It surprises me a little that she was able to find him that quick."

Ukitake smiled.

"All we can do now is wait," he said. "Ja ne."

He left and Hitsugaya sighed again. He knew Ukitake was right. Surprisingly he didn't get any sweet this time. That was a relief.

"Recover quick, Kikumaru Eiji," he mumbled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Ukitake walked to his office.

"Chrysantheum, ka?" he mumbled. "Interesting."

He took his seat and looked outside.

"You wanted to see me, Ukitake-taichou?"

"Ah, you're already here, Kuchiki," Ukitake said. "Some interesting things are about to start. Hitsugaya must have noticed that too. Otherwise he hadn't brought that boy along."

"What do you mean?" Kuchiki Rukia didn't understand her taichou.

"Just like I said," Ukitake replied. "I think Hitsugaya want to train him. You are going to do that. Tell him that I have sent you, okay?"

"I understand," Rukia nodded. "What is his name, if I may ask?"

"He is used to be an energetic, acrobatic boy," Ukitake answered. "His name is Kikumaru Eiji."

Then Rukia left. Ukitake smiled.

"I guess everything will be fine," he said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nyaaa, another chapter done. Now I have a problem. I think in a chapter or two Eiji will get his zanpakutou, but I still don't have a name! Ideas are welcome!**

**Requests for other stories are also welcome.**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	4. Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Bleach nor PoT**

**Note: I wrote this chapter a few days ago, but I forgot to upload it. XD I had some tests of school too, so I didn't find the time... Anyway, here it is!**

**Enjoy^^**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 4: Training

"Has Ukitake-taichou sent you?"

"Hai, Hitsugaya-taichou. I was told to teach Kikumaru Eiji."

Rukia had arrived in Hitsugaya's office.

"His injury isn't that severe," Hitsugaya said. "He is just confused. I was with his friends when he died in the real world. He just has to familiarize with the new situation. I think he want to see his friends, so if you are going to Tokyo, take Kikumaru with you."

Rukia nodded.

"Until he gets his zanpakutou he has to fight with a wooden sword," Hitsugaya continued. "I think you can start to train him within two days."

"Then I wait until then," Rukia said. "I will make some preparations."

She left and walked through Seireitei.

"Are you fully recovered?"

Rukia turned around.

"Renji! Yes, I'm fine now," she said.

The 6th Squad fukutaichou Abarai Renji sighed.

"That's a relief," he mumbled. "What were you doing?"

"I just spoke with Hitsugaya-taichou," Rukia answered. "There is a new shinigami. Ukitake-taichou told me to teach him."

"What is his name?" Renji asked.

"Kikumaru Eiji," Rukia said. "I haven't seen him yet. It seems he had died in the real world yesterday. He is injured, but is recovering now. I have to wait until at least tomorrow."

"It must be hard for him to be here," Renji thought. "You can ask me for help, you know that."

"Ukitake-taichou said that Kikumaru must be special," Rukia mumbled. "He said there are some interesting things about to begin. Does he mean..."

"I think so," Renji replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eiji woke up again. He stared at the ceiling. He felt much better now, but he still missed his friends. He wanted to go to the real world.

When he sat up, he saw a piece of paper. It was a short letter.

_Kikumaru,  
__Starting by tomorrow you will get a training from Kuchiki Rukia.  
__Hitsugaya-taichou._

"Eiji tte ii yo, nya," Eiji mumbled and blinked his eyes. "Training?"

He saw clothes laying next to him. A black kimono, just like each shinigami wore. He changed and took the sheath. He opened the door and stood in the hall. He walked outside.

The weather was nice. Eiji saw the building was huge. A few minutes later he was sitting on the roof, staring at the sky. It reminded him of the times he sat next to Oishi on the green container. Eiji sighed.

"I hope you're allright, Aibo," he mumbled.

"Who are you?"

Eiji turned around and saw a black-haired girl and a red-haired boy standing.

"Red hair? You don't see that hair color much here," the boy said.

"Are you maybe Kikumaru Eiji?" the girl asked.

"Mou, how do you know my name?" Eiji was surprised.

"Hitsugaya-taichou told me I must train you," the girl answered.

"Then you must be Kuchiki Rukia, nya," Eiji replied. "But who is that?"

He pointed at the boy.

"I'm 6th Squad fukutaichou Abarai Renji," he said.

"I'm from the 13th Squad," Rukia replied.

Suddenly she took her sword. Eiji dodged the attack.

"Great reaction," Renji noticed.

"The real training starts tomorrow," Rukia said. "Be sure you are ready."

Reji and she left. Eiji smiled.

"So that's my coach, nya," he mumbled. "It could be fun."

So the next morning he waited for Rukia to come.

"Follow me," she said.

They went to the training area. Renji was there too.

"He is going to help me," Rukia said. "First I want you to learn some Kidou spells."

"And fighting?" Eiji looked at her sword.

"Maybe later," Rukia answered.

Then they started the training.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next chapter: Eiji gets his zanpakutou! If you know a good name, then post it in a review! The chapter is almost done, so be quick!**

**Requests are welcome, I haven't got any for some time... XD I like it when I get some.**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	5. Kichooneko

**Disclaimer: I don't own neiter Bleach nor PoT**

**Note: here's another chapter. Now the name of Eiji's zanpakutou is revealed, I need a name for his Bankai. It will take some time before he obtains that form, so ideas are welcome!**

**Enjoy^^**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 5: Kichooneko

Eiji learnt fast. He mastered some of the Kidou spells within a week.

After another training he sat down in the grass. He stared at the blue sky and panted for a moment.

"You are doing great," Rukia complimented. "You still need to practise them, but this will be alright. Before we are going to fight, I want you to learn Shunpo. That means speed. You must be quick to dodge attacks of the enemy, do you understand?"

"Nya, of course I do," Eiji replied. "But please not today. I'm tired."

"You should take some rest now," Renji said. "See you tomorrow."

Eiji nodded and stood up. He looked at his sheath. Since yesterday he heard a soft voice in his head, trying to tell him something. But Eiji couldn't understand it, the voice was too soft.

He walked to the head quarters of the 10th Squad. There he saw Matsumoto.

"Hello Kikumaru-kun," she greeted.

"Just Eiji is okay, nya," Eiji replied. "I have said that before."

"Gomenasai, I forgot," Matsumoto apologized. "and?"

"I'm making progress," Eiji answered. "Tomorrow I'm going to learn Shunpo."

"I see," Matsumoto nodded. "Rest well."

Eiji went inside. He walked to Hitsugaya's office, but Hitsugaya wasn't there.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou must tell him," Eiji mumbled.

He left the office. When he came in his room, he took off his sheath. Then he heard the voice again. He tried to listen.

"Mou, I don't understand what you're saying," he said and closed his eyes.

He tried to concentrate. Suddenly the voice became clear.

"_Finally. I have tried to talk to you for a while."_

Eiji opened his eyes and saw he wasn't in his room anymore.

"Where am I, nya?" He looked around him.

"_Your inner world. Our world."_

Everywhere were grass and flowers. There was a lake too. The wind blew through his hair. Eiji liked this place.

"Sugoi, nya," he mumbled.

Then he noticed something was coming. It was a huge red cat with white wings. It looked friendly.

"W-who are you?" Eiji stared at it.

"My name is Kichooneko," the cat answered. "I am your zanpakutou."

Eiji, still holding the sheath, saw there was a katana in it.

"If you are fighting, you must combine our strengths if you want to win," Kichooneko said. "Don't forget that."

"Nya, I will always do my best," Eiji said.

A few seconds later he was standing in his room.

"Kichooneko, ka?" Eiji smiled. "You really are a part of me. I won't disappoint you, nya."

He sighed. Today was a busy day. He was exhausted and decided to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning he ran to the training area. He had a little overslept.

Luckily Rukia was patient.

"You must dodge our attacks," Renji said. "That's your exercise today."

Matsumoto helped them. Eiji ran and ran and was barely able to dodge the attacks. Then he saw all three of them hat released their zanpakutou.

"Too slow!"

Rukia appeared behind him.

Then two swords clashed against each other. Rukia's eyes widened.

The other two were surprised too.

"When did you get your zanpakutou?" Rukia asked.

"Yesterday, when I was about to sleep, nya," Eiji answered.

He jumped away from Rukia.

"Jump to the blue sky, Kichooneko!"

His zanpakutou fused together with his hand and became a claw, ready to catch a prey.

Suddenly he disappeared. Then Renji felt the claw on his shoulder.

"Don't be surprised," Eiji said.

Renji used Shunpo to get rid of the claw.

"Well, I guess you already know Shunpo." Rukia withdrew her katana.

Eiji's zanpakutou took his normal form. Eiji stared at it for a while.

"Amazing, nya," he mumbled.

"I think taichou will be happy about this," Matsumoto said. "So there is another neko."

She related the name of Eiji's zanpakutou to hers, which was called Haineko.

Suddenly Ukitake appeared, followed by Hitsugaya.

"What's wrong, Ukitake-taichou?" Rukia asked.

"We felt a strange reaitsu, but now we know who it was," Ukitake answered. "Impressive, Kikumaru-kun."

"Matsumoto, Abarai, Kuchiki, you go to the real real world," Hitsugaya ordered. "Kurosaki need your help. Kikumaru, you go with them."

The four nodded.

­­­­­­­____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**I love this chapter. XD**

**Next chapter is called 'Reunion'. In which way?**

**Requests are welcome.**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	6. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Bleach nor Prince of Tennis**

**Note: here is a new chapter! Sorry for taking so long.**

**Enjoy^^**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 6: Reunion

Eiji, Rukia, Matsumoto and Renji were running through a gate to the living world. Actually it was a kind of tunnel. Eiji didn't know how long they were already running. The tunnel just seemed like there was no end.

Finally they reached the other side. Eiji blinked his eyes to the bright light. He saw they were in a city, but it wasn't Tokyo.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"Karakura Town," Renji answred. "Watch out!"

Eiji already saw it and dodged the Cero.

"What the heck was that, nya?!" He looked at Renji.

But he has disappeared. Eiji saw he and Rukia went to help an orange haired boy and his friends.

"Menos Grande," Matsumoto mumbled. "This couldn't any worse for you, Eiji-kun. They are one of the most powerful Hollows."

Then she had to dodge an attack too. There were Hollows everywhere.

"Growl, Haineko!"

Rukia couldn't stand long against the Hollows and had to be saved by Ishida Uryuu. The others managed to defeat some of them, but there were still to many.

"Nya, I've got to do something," Eiji thought and took his sword. "Do you think we can defeat them?"

He loked at his zanpakutou. He heard a soft, gentle voice. A Fuji-like voice.

"_You haven't seen my ability yet."_

"Okay, let's go then," Eiji said. "Jump to the blue sky, Kichooneko!"

His right hand became a red and silver claw and jumped immediately towards a Menos Grande. He saw the Cero too late.

"_Let it come."_

Suddenly the red light went to the claw – and the claw absorbed it. Eiji looked confused to it, but when it happened again several times, he opened his claw and defeated a few Hollows with the Cero. He did it some more times until there was no Hollow left. He was standing on the ground. He felt exhausted and his arm and hand hurt. He saw the others coming.

"I... did it... nya..."

Then he passed out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he came by, he stared at the ceiling. His arm still hurt, but less than before. He sat up and saw his zanpakutou.

"Kichooneko," he whispered, "I think I know what your ability is. You're surely amazing, nya."

Suddenly the door opened.

"You're already awake," Renji said. "You are really like Ichigo."

"Ichigo?" Eiji repeated.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitive Shinigami here," Renji answered. "He's still alive, unlike you. I shouldn't have said that," he mumbled when he saw tears coming in Eiji's eyes. "Come on, everyone is waiting for you."

He left the room. Eiji blinked his eyes and sighed. He stood up and looked once more at his sword. Then he went to the hall. He heard voices. One of them had to be Matsumoto. Eiji smiled and opened the door.

Immediately everyone went silent.

"Come, sit down," a man with a striped hat said. "I'm sure you're hungry."

That's true, Eiji hadn't eaten anything since he was in the living world. He took the seat between the man and Renji and began to eat.

"Who are you, nya?" he asked with full mouth.

"Urahara Kisuke," the man answered. "And you are Kikumaru Eiji-kun. I have already been told about you. You are quie a strong Shinigami, but you can become stronger."

"More stronger?" Eiji looked at his hands.

They became fists. Eiji knew he had to train more, otherwise his arm couldn't handle the burden from absorbing attacks and firing them back.

"With your style of zanpakutou close combat could be necessary," Urahara continued. "I don't think it is fit for long distances."

You just wait, Eiji thought and finished his meal.

"Kurosaki-kun, you know what to do." Urahara stood up. "I'm coming right after you. There are a few things I need to do."

"Understood," Ichigo nodded. "Kikumaru, follow me."

"Just 'Eiji' is good enough," Eiji replied and sighed. "How many times do I have to say that again, nya?"

"Alright, Eiji," Ichigo mumbled. "Let's go to the training area."

Eiji looked surprised at him and stood up. Was there a training area somewhere?

He walked after Ichigo and suddenly fell through a hole in the floor. He didn't see it. He hit the ground.

"Itte..."

"I can see you're not so long a Shinigami," Ichigo suddenly said.

Eiji turned around and saw Ichigo standing behind him.

"Here." Ichigo threw Eiji's sword to him and Eiji caught it. "I want to see how strong you really are."

Eiji jumped away, because Ichigo already started attacking him. Eiji unsheathed his sword quickly and stopped the next attack. He knew he had to be careful.

"I see your zanpakutou is in its released state," Eiji said and disappeared. "Jump to the blue sky, Kichooneko!"

His sword wrapped itself around his hand and took the form of a claw again. Eiji smiled.

"Nya, let's start," he said.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**I still need a name for Eiji's Bankai. Please help me invent one!**

**And does anybody know the name of the teacher of Fuji and Eiji's class and Ichigo's teachers' name? Thanks!**

**Next chapter: 'Back to Tokyo'.**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	7. Back to Tokyo

**Disclaimer: I don't own neiter PoT nor Bleach**

**Note: 'Kichooneko' means 'Beloved Cat', if you are helping me to find a name for Eiji's bankai (it will take some time, but I still need it!).**

**Enjoy^^**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: Back to Tokyo

"Here's your gigai," Urahara said. "And pills, if you see a Hollow. You are lucky that your family decided to take you in."

"I can protect my friends that way, nya," Eiji put himself in the gigai. "It's big enough."

"We bring you to the train station," Ichigo said. "Rukia managed to let everyone forget about your death. Only your family and friends know you're actually dead."

"I think it's time to go," Urahara thought. "Have a good journey, Eiji-san."

"Thanks for everything," Eiji said. "Maybe we'll see each other later, nya."

Then he left the Urahara Shop, together with Ichigo, Ishida, Sado Yasutora, Inoue Orihime, Rukia, Renji and Matsumoto. They walked to the station.

Eiji reminded that moment, yesterday after another training with Ichigo. He smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You are doing great, Eiji-san," Urahara said. "I have contacted Hitsugaya-taichou. You are officially a part of the 10th Division now. You are going to be placed in Tokyo."_

"_Hontou?" Eiji couldn't believe his ears, but he was just happy to hear that._

"_Kuchiki-san is currently removing all memories about your death, so you don't have to worry," Urahara continued. "Tomorrow you are going to Tokyo by train."_

_Eiji just couldn't wait to go back._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Eiji stared outside. He was sitting in the train on his way to Tokyo. He hoped everything had been the same since he died. He had been gone for more than a month now, but in that amount of time he became a quite strong Shinigami. He just needed some experience.

It took some time, but finally Eiji arrived in Tokyo. He went immediately to his house. His mother opened the door.

"We knew you would come back someday," she said and let her son in. "We told the school you have been sick for a while. You're going back to Seigaku."

Eiji smiled and went upstairs. Even his room hadn't changed a bit. He still had his huge teddy bear.

"I hope everyone is doing well, nya," he mumbled.

He wanted to see Oishi again.

The next day Eiji left early to go to morning practise. He saw the regulars on the court. He walked to them.

"Eiji-senpai!"

Momo was the first one who noticed him. The regulars ran to him. Eiji hugged most of them – of course not Tezuka and Kaidoh.

"Nya, I'm happy to see you again, Oishi," he said.

"I'm happy to see you too," Oishi replied.

Eiji let him go, because he felt someone's presence.

"Is that you, Toushirou?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou for you!" Hitsugaya walked to him in a gigai, in the uniform of Seigaku. "Urahara told me to keep an eye on you –"

Suddenly he saw something moving. A Hollow.

"Right there," Fuji pointed.

"Luckily it's a small one, nya," Eiji mumbled. "May I?"

Hitsugaya nodded and Eiji swallowed one of his pills. His Shinigami form appeared.

"Sugoi," Taka-san said. "So you really became one of them."

"Nya, in just a month." Eiji jumped and defeated the Hollow with one slice.

Everyone looked at his zanpakutou. Hitsugaya had seen it once before.

"It seems you have practised a lot," he noticed.

"Nya, of course I have." Eiji put his zanpakutou back in the sheath and put himself in the gigai.

Then the regulars started practising. Even when Eiji is in his gigai, his movements hadn't changed. He enjoyed tennis even more, he missed it when he was in Seireitei and Karakura Town. He didn't know he would be able to play it again.

Everybody in Eiji's class thought he had been sick and were happy to see him again. So did his teacher.

"Welcome back," he said.

Eiji smiled and took his seat besides Fuji. Rukia surely did great work.

"We've got a new student," the teacher said. "This is Hitsugaya Toushirou-kun."

Eiji almost fell of his seat when he heard the name.

"Cute," someone said.

"Let's see," the teacher said, "there's an empty seat, next to Kikumaru-kun."

Hitsugaya walked to his seat. Eiji bowed to him.

"Aren't you a little short, nya?" he whispered.

"I'm smart enough to be in this class," Hitsugaya softly replied and sat down.

"That may be true, nya," Eiji mumbled.

"Before I start the lesson, I have to say something to you," their teacher said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There will be an exchange project in a few weeks," Ichigo's teacher said.

"Exchange project?" Asano Keigo repeated.

"You heard it well, Asano-kun," his teacher replied. "We are going to cooperate with a middle school."

"But we are high school students!"

"I know, but let me continue," the teacher said. "The school is called Seishun Gakuen."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other. They had heard that name earlier.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it!**

**Guess what's happening next. XD I'll post next chapter today too.**

**Next chapter: 'Depart and Arrive'.**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	8. Depart and Arrive

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither PoT nor Bleach**

**Note: well, here it is. The next chapter.**

**Enjoy^^**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Depart and Arrive

"You are going to Karakura High?" Oishi asked.

Fuji nodded. It had been decided that Taka-san and he would participate the exchange project. They are going to Karakura Town for a month.

"When are you going to depart?" Momo asked.

"Monday," Fuji answered. "I have found some data about Karakura High. They have a tennis club too, so we can practise with them."

"Maybe we can have a match with them, nya," Eiji said.

"We'll see," Fuji said. "I wonder who is coming to Seigaku."

"We don't know until Monday," Oishi replied.

Two weeks had passed and Eiji had defeated a lot of Hollows, most of them during and after practise. He still didn't need to release his zanpakutou, he could defeat them in the zanpakutou's original form.

"I surely want to go, but I'm not here for nothing, nya." Eiji glared at Hitsugaya. "But I'm happy to be back in Tokyo."

"I don't know for how long, because we don't know what Aizen's plans are," Hitsugaya replied.

Eiji nodded. Ichigo and the others told him about Aizen Sousuke, the former captain of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13.

"I don't think he'll come soon," he said.

The other regulars knew something terrible was going to happen.

"Can we help Eiji?" Oishi asked. "I mean, we can see souls, so I think we might see him too."

"There is a way, but you have to be strong," Hitsugaya answered. "Surprisingly it would be Eiji who was the strongest of you. Now he's dead, I saw him growing. He can become as powerful as Kurosaki, maybe even stronger. But I think some of you can." He pointed at Tezuka, Fuji and Kaidoh.

"Mamushi too? Now I'm jealous," Momo mumbled.

"Did you die when you're young? Because you are almost as tall as Echizen," Fuji asked.

Stupid question, even Eiji knew that. He sighed.

"Fujiko, you shouldn't ask that, nya," he said.

"Gomen." Fuji took his sadistic face.

Typical Fuji.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They are late, nya," Eiji mumbled.

Taka-san and Fuji were going to Karakura Town. Now Fuji was gone, Eiji talked a lot to Hitsugaya – mostly about Shinigami stuff. They kept their voices down, so their teacher won't notice it.

The door went open.

"Ah, finally," the teacher said.

An orange haired boy walked inside. Eiji and Hitsugaya immediately recognised him.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and I'm from Karakura High," he said.

"Good," the teacher said. "You take the seat of Fuji-kun there."

Then Ichigo saw the two Shinigami sitting. He took the seat at the other side of Eiji while the lesson started.

"What is Toushirou doing here?" he whispered to Eiji.

Hitsugaya glared at him when he heard he was called 'Toushirou' again.

"Watching over me," Eiji answered. "We'll explain you in the break. Is Rukia here too?"

"You felt her presence, ne? Yes, she is." Then Ichigo shut his mouth.

During break Eiji was looking for the other regulars. They first found Rukia.

"I didn't expect you to come to Seigaku, nya," Eiji thought.

"Well, when we heard the name of this school, I swore I heard it somewhere before," Ichigo replied. "Renji's still in Karakura Town."

"I see," Eiji nodded. "Nya, Oishi!"

He finally saw his doubles partner. Oishi was talking to Kaidoh, so Kaidoh came along.

"These are Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia," Eiji said. "I met them when I was in Karakura Town. No, that was Ichigo. I met Rukia when I was in Seireitei. She is a Shinigami, like Hitsugaya and I, nya. Ichigo is a kind of Shinigami, but he's alive."

The break was over soon. Eiji, Hitsugaya and Ichigo went to their seats.

"I have tennis practise today," Eiji said after school. "Do you like to watch? Only the regulars are there today, so you can leave your gigai for a while," he said to Rukia and Hitsugaya.

Then he had to go.

Ichigo, Hitsugaya and even Rukia went to the courts.

"Karakura Town does have a tennis club too, right?" she remembered.

Eiji played a match against Momo. He smiled all the time.

"Hoi hoi!"

"His arm doesn't hurt anymore," Ichigo noticed.

"Obviously tennis is a good way to train his arm," Rukia replied. "Even in his gigai he is becoming stronger. He just moves that much.

"His personality hasn't changed a bit, even when he was in Seireitei." Hitsugaya couldn't do anything but smile.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it.**

**I keep on having ideas for other fanfics, but it will take some time before I can upload them. There will be a few pairings, so beware! XD Other idea's for pairings are welcome, I just don't write yaoi, I have never done that before, so I think I won't be able to do that. Hope you understand that.**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


	9. Game, Set and Match

**Disclaimer: I don't own neiter Bleach nor PoT**

**Note: I'm still struggling with a name for Eiji's Bankai… Well, he will get wings, maybe that will help you a little.**

**Enjoy^^**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Game, Set and Match

The next week the Seigaku tennis team received a message from Taka-san and Fuji. The regulars were invited to play a match against the regulars of Karakura High. Of course Fuji and Taka-san would be a part of the Seigaku team.

"The match is Saturday," Ryuzaki-sensei said. "The journey is long, so you are going by train. You are leaving Friday, so then there will be no practise."

"May we bring some people along?" Momo asked.

"Of course," Ryuzaki-sensei answered. "I can't go with you. You are staying the whole weekend at a man called Urahara Kisuke. You know what to do, Tezuka."

Then she left.

"Fujiko and Taka-san are doing great, nya," Eiji said. "And what are we going to do now?"

"Nothing, there are Hollows coming," Rukia pointed. "There are also a lot of them."

Eiji, Ichigo, Hitsugaya and she left their gigai/body and went outside.

"Eiji-senpai looks quite cool," Echizen admitted.

The four had some trouble while defeating the Hollows, so they all released their Shikai – only Eiji didn't. He caught up with Hyourinmaru, Hitsugaya's zanpakutou, and while standing on his head, he defeated Hollows that were out of Hyourinmaru's reach.

"Sugoi," Oishi mumbled.

Everyone was standing outside and were watching.

Ichigo smiled.

"Eiji! Show them that!"

"Hoi hoi!"

Eiji jumped off Hyourinmaru.

"Jump to the blue sky, Kichooneko!"

"Beloved Cat? That fits him well," Inui said. "Ii data."

Momo sighed and saw Eiji's right hand became a claw.

"He looks dangerous now," Kaidoh hissed.

The claw absorbed the Getsuga Tenshou of Ichigo. Then Eiji jumped into the sky and turned quickly around, like he was doing a Kikumaru Bazooka. He opened his claw and all the Hollows who were left disappeared.

"Nice combination," Oishi had to admit.

Hitsugaya and Rukia were surprised seeing that. While Eiji was in Karakura Town, only Ichigo and Urahara watched Eiji while practising.

"He has become stronger than last time I trained him," Rukia said. "He is almost a prodigy. And he is a genius using Hyourinmaru."

"It seems we've got another tensai," Echizen said.

"Fuji and Taka-san have to see this too," Oishi thought.

Meanwhile Eiji came down.

"I'm still not used to it, nya," he panted.

Ichigo put his hand on Eiji's shoulder.

"You are doing great," he said. "I think it won't take long to achieve your Bankai. You have seen mine."

"Wakatta," Eiji mumbled. "You said that a few weeks ago too, nya."

"Just relax," Ichigo replied. "Concentrate on the coming match."

"You're right..." Eiji sighed. "Nya, I'm tired... Game, set and match, won by Seigaky's Kikumaru Eiji!"

Everyone laughed. Even Tezuka smiled. You are very special, he thought.

Rukia and Hitsugaya looked at each other. Ichigo is already at captain-level, Eiji is going to be stronger than him. Maybe even stronger than Aizen...

"Those two are really amazing," Rukia said.

Ichigo and Eiji walked to the others. The four Shinigami returned into their body/gigai.

"Luckily practise is over," Momo said. "I can't wait."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I got a call from Ryuzaki-sensei," Fuji said to Taka-san. "They'll come."

"That's great," Taka-san replied. "You really did it, Fuji."

They sat in front of the Urahara Shop where they were staying during their presence in Karakura Town. They became frineds with Renji and with Ishida, Orihime and Sado, Ichigo's friends.

Renji came outside.

"So your friends are coming," he said. "Hitsugaya-taichou just rang. Eiji is doing some great stuff."

"Saa, we'll see for ourselves when he's here," Fuji replied. "I can't wait."

The tensai was somewhat excited when he heard that. At that moment, he was sorry he wasn't in Tokyo.

Then Urahara called them for dinner and they went inside.

"I bet you already heard of Eiji-san," he said.

"Abarai just told us that," Taka-san replied.

"He may be needed in Soul Society," Uruhara said. "He's a part of the 10th Division. It won't take a long time before he will be the 3rd Seat. He can become fukutaichou, or even taichou."

"That will take some reponsibility," Fuji knew. "But Eiji has done that a few times before. I know he can do that. But in that short amount of time?"

"I know it is all of sudden, but due to the fact three of the taichou's have betrayed Soul Society, they need replacements for them," Urahara explained.

"It's just like when Tezuka went to Germany to recover from his injury," Taka-san remembered. "But at that time he was severely injured, so he came back after all. This is something different."

"I think you understand the situation a little," Urahara nodded. "So, let's wait until your friends arrive."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it!**

**Hmm, what do I have to say... They are still short, the chapters. But as long you enjoy them, I'll enjoy them too. And that will inspire me for continuing. Maybe they will become longer the more I write them.**

**Of course other fanfics are coming, it will take some time, so please be patient!**

**Please review!**

**~Rie-chan~**


End file.
